Tunangan Sementara
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Kamu jomblo, makanya saya tunangin kamu sama anak saya." "AAAAARRRGHH!" /DLDR/WARNING INSIDE/JANGAN LUPA REVIEW MINNA! :v
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** gaje, aneh, judul bisa berubah rubah, OOC TINGKAT DEWA, tiba-tiba suka ada anak SW atau anak fandom lain lewat

**Genre:** Humor receh, Romance

**Rate:** K+ - T+

REPUBLISH

Disini para uke :v jadi hode aka digenderbend hoho :v

Guan Xing sama Sun Quan juga ngikut jadi hode yes :v

Straight :v

Selamat Membaca

"Neng, pacaran sama abang yuk."

"Ogah, mang gue paan?"

"Neng, _will you marry me_?"

"Situ punya apa ngelamar gue? CUIH!"

"Tunggu neng Yuni!"

"GUE COWO BANGCAT!"

.

.

Pagi hari yang sejuk dan cerah, seorang manusya titisan miku hatcune versi china (rambut diiket twintail) sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju SMA Ku Rindu Kamu 69, tinggal 1km menuju sekolah eh tiba-tiba ada kuda mipir di trotoar tepat di depannya.

"QUDAQUH!" teriak sesorang jauh di belakang manusya titisan Miku itu.

"Hieeeghh! (dih gue bosen sama elu!)"

Si kuda lari lagi, tuh kuda lari menuju sekolah, pemilik kuda itu bernama Ma Chao, doi berhenti lari di samping Miku.

"Neng Yuni, ke sekolah bareng sama abang yuk."

Manusya titisan Miku yang bisa dipanggil Zhao Yun, Yunyun atau Yuni melihat penampilan si fanatik kuda dari atas sampe bawah.

"Ente sakit ya?"

"Kagak."

"Pakean udah lengkap kek pembalap, motornya mane?"

Ma Chao nyengir. "Di rumah neng."

"LU NGAJAK GUA PERGI KE SEKOLAH BARENG JALAN KAKI? SAMA AJA BOHONG! CUIH!"

Sifat premannya kambuh.

"KALO MAU NGAJAK GUA KE SEKOLAH BARENG TUH MODAL DIKIT!"

Ihh matre.

Tin tin

Sebuah mobil avanjreng butut minta diservis berhenti.

Dateng lagi atu pengganggu hidup damai Zhao Yun, siapalagi kalo bukan Cao Pi, anak kedua kepala sekolah berstatus 'waketos' yang hobi ngeggombalin Zhao Yun dimanapun, dan apesnya lagi Zhao Yun satu kelas sama tuh anak.

"Neng Yuni," panggil Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun memalingkan mukanya, sok jual mahal. Zhao Yun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa terhindar dari dua manusya sarap(menurutnya).

Hidup kembali damai... tidak ada gombalan, tidak ada ajakan ke sekolah bareng, hanya ada-

"_SENPAIII_!"

Kedamaian.

Zhao Yun mendesah pelan, lalu melirik ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Jiang Wei, kouhai tercinta yang sudah pacaran sama anak sekolah elit yang ga jauh dari SMA Ku Rindu Kamu 69. Dia biasa dipanggil dengan nama WEndI.

"Ape Munaroh manggil-manggil?" Tanya Zhao Yun judes.

"Ngajak ke sekolah bareng sih." Jiang Wei nyengir.

"Hmm..." Zhao Yun ngeliat Jiang Wei dari atas sampe bawah. "Tumben lu kagak dianter sama pacar lu yang kek mie kremes ntu?"

Muka Jiang Wei kusut, _HARUSNYA DIA YANG DI GENDERBEND_, sedetik kemudian ekpresi Jiang Wei cerah kembali.

"Dia sakit."

"Sakit pinggang ya?"

"Engga, cuman demam." Jiang Wei cuman senyum-senyum doang.

"Hmm..."

Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah mereka berpisah karena beda kelas. Di kelas muka Zhao Yun makin kusut, masalahnya satu. Pas buka pintu muncul orang yang tidak ingin dia temui seumur hidup berdiri didepannya. Waketos geblek bernama Cao Pi.

Tuh waketos syialand ngalangin jalan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun menahan napsu untuk tidak menggaplok orang didepannya.

_Kenapa gua harus satu kelas sama dia, ya lord_? batin Zhao Yun.

"Neng,"

"Minggir gue mau masuk."

"Yuni elo kok judes gitu sih."

Cao Pi nyolek dagu Zhao Yun. Seketika Zhao Yun ingin cuci dagu sekerang.

"Gausah colek-colek, emang gue sabun colek?!"

"Syudah-syudah, Pa Cao Cao otw kelas."

Guo Jia, KM kelas 2-1 datang, dan melerai adegan unfaedah yang sudah menghalangi jalan. Cao Pi minggir, Zhao Yun masuk kelas diikuti sang KM dibelakang.

Zhao Yun berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Yun, bukannya elu sebangku sama waketos?" Tanya seorang ibu muda tapi belum beranak (diiket kek emaknya si eren).

"Yolanda, denger ye, gue males duduk sama dia DAN gue kan sebangkunya sama elu!"

"Yaudah gausah ngeggas, dan jangan manggil gue Yolanda."

Yun sama Yu saling tatap, Zhao Yun duduk di kursi sambil melirik Xun Yu tajem.

"Sudah, kalian gausah saling tatap gitu, kalo mau berantem langsung aja diluar." Saran Sun Ce pada kedua orang di depannya.

Tatapan tajam kedua hode itu beralih ke Sun Ce.

"Biasa aja natapnya."

"Serah gua dong!" Joyun ngeggas.

"Urusin selingkuhan lu sono!" Yolanda ga kalah ngeggas.

"Ck! Lu pade emang beneran lagi PMS."

Pintu kelas terbuka, muncul seorang aki-aki biasa dipanggil Nobunaga KW _short version_. Tiba-tiba tuh aki diem di depan meja barisan ke tiga.

"Yang akan menjadi tunangan sementara anak saya nanti adalah Zhao Yun." Kata Cao Cao selo kek ngasih pengumuman kalo besok ada acara hukuman mati di lapang.

Zhao Yun keselek.

Guan Ping ngacung. " 'Anak saya' siapa ya Pak?"

"Anak kedua saya."

Ma Chao ngacung terus protes. "Kenapa ga saya aja pak yang jadi tunangannya Yuni?"

"Urusin kuda dulu yang ngabur dari rumah baru jodoh." Bales Cao Cao.

Ma Chao mingkem.

Zhao Yun ngacung.

"Ada apa menantuku sayang?"

"PA! KENAPA SAYA YANG KEPILIH?!" tanya Zhao Yun ga selo.

"Abis kamu jomblo, makanya saya tunangin kamu dengan anak saya." Cao Cao woles

Zhao Yun makin ga woles.

"PA! DIA," nunjuk Xun Yu, "DIA," nunjuk Xu Shu. "DAN DIA JUGAKAN JOMBLO!" terakhir Zhao Yun nunjuk Fa Zheng pake jari tengah.

Cao Cao pasang pose berpikir. "Xun Yu udah pdkt sama Guo Jia, Xu Shu? Dia jombi dari sananya, Fa Zheng ... mukanya minta ditimpuk jadi dicoret dalam _list _tunangan untuk anak saya, dan dia laki."

Zhao Yun ingin sekali rasanya teriak kalo doi hode terus nangis ditempat.

Mendengar kenyataan pahit yang keluar dari mulut Cao Cao. Zhao Yun hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada, sebenernya Yun ga masalah, cuman masalahnya itu ... kenapa harus ada kata sementaranya.

"Pa, kenapa tunangan sementara?" Tanya Bao Sanniang.

"Karena belum tentu cocok, kalo cocok ntar langsung ke pelaminan."

Zhao Yun ingin beli tali tambang buat gantung diri sekarang juga rasanya.

"Sekarang kita lanjut lagi, kemarin udah sampe bab berapa?" Cao Cao tidak memperdulikan nasib si tunangan sementara yang sudah ntah kemana jiwanya.

"Yun,"

"Yun,"

"Yun,"

Sudah tiga kali Xun Yu memanggil Zhao Yun tapi masih belum ada reaksi.

"PA! YUNI TERSERANG PENYAKIT JANTUNG GARA-GARA PENGUMUMAN TADI!" Xun Yu panik, teman seperjuangannya (jadi hode) tidak sadarkan karena telah mendengar penguman yang sengat merusak mental secara tiba-tiba.

TBC

Zhao yun jadi tukang ngeggas :v  
Nthor tau kok, joyun tsuyoi kek mikasa :v

Yoi, ku repub nih cerita dari wattpad :") kalo ada feelnya lagi saia lanjutin lagi chapter 5nya


	2. Chapter 2

Zhao Yun membuka matanya, pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan.

"Aku dimana?"

"Neraka."

"APUAAAHH?!"

Otomatis dengan jawaban ngaco seperti itu Yunyun langsung menegakkan badannya, panik, keringetan, lirik kiri-kanan, disekelilingnya hanya warna putih termasuk meja, tirai dan lainnya.

"Pasien ana sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap seorang dokter UKS.

"MITSUHIDE ELO KOK ADA DISINI?! BUKANNYA ELU LAPAKNYA DI SB?!" Yunyun udah panik duluan gegara ngeliat si dokter bawa suntikan.

Suudzon nih Yunyun.

"Jangan tegang gitu dong, saya mau mengimunisasi Pa Hideyoshi biar tidak menularkan rabies, bukan nyuntik mati kamu."

Yunyun narik nafas lega, ternyata dia ga jadi diambil sekarang nyawanya sama dokter ajaib yang suka nongol di klinik Tong Pang. Doi celingak-celinguk nyariin pelaku yang membalas pertanyaanya tadi dengan jawaban neraka.

Dan orang itu adalah...

Muka Yunyun kusut seketika saat melihat orang itu.

"Ah elu lagi Maemunah."

Ingin sekali Zhao Yun menggaplok muka orang itu.

"Aku disuruh jagain _senpai_ sama Yolanda-_senpai_."

"Terus si Munaroh kemana?"

"Katanya sih ngambil catatan pelajaran tadi pagi."

Zhaon Yun kembali menidurkan badannya, lalu teringat lagi tentang tunangan sementara, Yunyun cuman bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Zhao Yun benci kalo Pa Cao Cao udah seenak jidat masangin anak orang, terakhir Pa Cao Cao masangin anak kesayangan Zhuge Liang sama (yang katanya) anak elit(ekonomi sulit) beneran jadian terus pacaran sampe sekarang. Bisa ditebak mereka siapa kan ya :v

"Lu kaga balik ke kelas?"

"Jadi senpai ngusir aku? Senpai inginnya ditemeninnya sama 'dia' ya?"

"CUIH!"

"Jangan ngeludah sembarangan ya nak Yun."

"Cuman efek doang dok, ga beneran buang ludahnya." Zhao Yun natep Jiang Wei kesel. "Lu, lu, tau darimana?"

"Tadi Pa Cao Cao pengumuman di _speaker_ sekolah." Jawab Jiang Wei polos pake senyum lagi, seakan doi bahagia akhirnya Zhao Yun dapet juga.

Guru macam apa yang ngumbar-ngumbar aib siswanya?

Walaupun gurunya sendiri yang bikin.

Buat Zhao Yun sendiri sih jadi tunangan Cao Pi itu adalah aib laknat yang harus dikubur.

Zhao Yun menegakkan badannya, lalu dia memegang kepalanya, mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, Jiang Wei tutup telinga.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!"

BRAK

"BAMBANG LU NGAPA?!"

Xun Yu membuka pintu UKS ga selow, doi panik ngedenger Zhao Yun teriak kek orang stress. Zhao Yun berhenti teriak pas ngedenger suara orang yang dia kenal terus ngeliat ke arah sumber suara.

Zhao Yun melihat Xun Yu yang keringetan sambil meluk buku, tak lama kemudian Zhao Yun melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui LAGI SEUMUR HIDUPNYA BERKAT PA CAO CAO.

"AAAAARRRGHH!"

Zhao Yun teriak lagi tapi kali ini beda, doi teriak kek abis ngeliat penampakan.

"BAMBANG! LU NGAPA SIH?!" Munaroh nggegas ga karuan.

"NGAPA SIH ELU BAWA DIA?!" Bambang ga kalah ngeggas sampe nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang di belakangnya.

Munaroh nunjuk ke belakangnya mpe menoyor pala ntu penampakan itu pelan.

"DIAAA YANG NGIKUTIN GUAAAA BAMBANG!"

"OH."

Zhao Yun berhenti teriak.

.

.

.  
.

Uks tiba-tiba sepi, Maemunah keluar dari TKP, Munaroh balik badan terus pergi kek cewe yang tau kalo pacarnya selingkuh di depan matanya, si ketos masuk ke UKS terus duduk di kursi.

"Yun, maapin Ayah ya."

Zhao Yun bengong, si ketos ngomong kek suami yang minta maaf karena sang istri kena siksa sama Ayah si suami. Otaknya berpikir keras, kenapa tuh waketos minta maap sama doi?

"Yun,"

Zhao Yun ngeliat ke Cao Pi dengan tampang bego. "Apa?"

"Aku cuman mau ngasih tau, kali kamu mau lepas dari perjodohan ini kamu harus nunjukkin kalo kamu emang ga tertarik sama aku selama 6 bulan, dan akhirnya aku bakal dinikahin sama guru sekolah elit."

"Aslian Pi!" Matanya berbinar seakan mendapat hidayah untuk membakar sekolah.

"Ya, tapi selama enam bulan itu aku akan mencoba untuk mengambil hatimu." Lalu Cao Pi berbisik. "Karena aku sudah jatuh padamu."

Habis itu, Cao Pi pergi dari UKS. Zhao Yun? Mulut doi berbusa, dan tepar lagi di UKS.

"Elah, ente seneng banget dah di UKS." Mitsuhide geleng-geleng ngeliat Zhao Yun yang tepar.

"Mit makasih ya udah mau nyuntikin tanpa dibayar."

"Sama-sama Pa Hideyoshi."

3 jam kemudian...

Zhao Yun masih belum sadarkan diri sampai si Munaroh aka Yolanda aka Xun Yu dateng dengan sukarela sambil bawain tasnya, jaga-jaga kalo disuruh pulang.

KURANG BAEK APA YOLANDA KITA TERSAYANG PADA YUNI.

"Yun, Yun, Yun, Yun."

"Hngg?"

"Dah konek?"

"Hng..."

"Elu tekanan mental parah amat efeknya."

Zhao Yun cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang, masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Vamvang lu ngape? Bicara." Munaroh menggoyang-goyangkan badan Bambang.

"Gua bukan miliknya..."

"Tok tok tok." Xun Yu ngetok-ngetok pala Zhao Yun.

"Munaroh ... sekarang gua ada di mana?"

Munaroh ngeliat ke sekeliling terus ngeliat kembali ke Bambang.

"Lu ada di surga berasa neraka."

"Oh..." Zhao Yun tiduran terus selimutan. "Bangunin gue pas mimpinya udah selesai." Zhao Yun memejamkan matanya.

Xun Yu ngeliat Zhao Yun _pokerface_, didalam hatinya ada keinginan untuk menabok Zhao Yun, harusnya dia bersyukur 1 dari 23 anak cuman Xun Yu yang prihatin sama Zhao Yun.

Gimana Xun Yu ga perhatian coba? Udah jadi tunangan ketos dadakan, diumumin lagi lewat _speaker_ sekolah. Dia yang notabene emang masih berstatus pdkt sama KM ga sampe diumumin sama wali kelas sendiri, padahal hal itu ulah wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Munaroh, lu kaga bilang kalo elu udah pdkt sama ntu KM."

"Se-"

"Bukannya kita udah janji ya untuk menjadi jomblo sampe lulus SMA."

"Yun-"

"Lu sama kembaran lu emang nyebelin, apalagi si Maemunah tuh kek bocah polos, minta dijorokin ke minyak panas."

"Yun denger-"

"Munaroh, lu besplen guekan?"

Xun Yu ngangguk, _ni bocah kek korban sinet dah_.

"Lu kagak setujukan kalo gue sama tuh tukang gombal?"

Xun Yu geleng-geleng.

"Lu-GYAAAAAAAAHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Karena Xun Yu kaget ngeliat Zhao Yun tiba-tiba teriak doi ngikut teriak juga.

"LU BU TERBANG ANJEERRRR!"

Zhao Yun loncat dari tempat tidur terus langsung pasang pose tarung.

"ANNNJJERRRR LU BU TERBANG MENUJU KEMARI!"

Xun Yu lari menjauh dari tkp, doi nempel ke tembok UKS.

"Kalian ini jangan ribut di UKS."

Dokter sarap yang lagi mode normal cuman geleng-geleng cape ngeliat tingkah laku 2 siswi yang katanya tergoblo- eh cerdas se SMA Ku Rindu Kamu 69.

Srot srot

Si dokter yang bernama lengkap Prof. Dr. Hj. Mitsuhide Akechi. SS. Spd. Menyemprotkan sebuah bahan kimia pada serangga itu, sedetik kemudian tuh serangga tepar.

"Terima kasih dok sudah membasmi Lu Bu."

"Yaudah sana pada pulang."

"Emang kita pulang jam 12?" Xun Yu ngeliat ke Zhao Yun.

"Katanya sihh..." jawab Zhao Yun lirih.

"Mending kalian pulang aja."

"Tapi kalau kecegat sama pa Lu Bu yang asli gimana di gerbang?"

"Pa Lu Bu mah tinggal semprot baegon tanpa huruf 'n' aja atau bikin red hare lepas." Saran Mitsuhide. "Minimal kalian masuk RSlah kalo keciduk bikin red hare lepas, kalo nyemprot baegon kalian ... bakal di skors setahun."

Yolanda sama Yuni saling pandang, terus senyum lebar. Yuni menggendong tas ranselnya.

"DOK MAKASIH!"

Mereka ngabur dari uks tujuan mereka sekarang adalah mabal tanpa terciduk oleh Sun Jian maupun Lu Bu, mereka jalan cepat, tiarap setiap melewati kelas, jalan ala ninja aka jinjit pas ngelewatin ruang guru.

Kelas mereka ada di lantai 1, jam 11, pelajaran olahraga.

Gurunya Pa Lu Bu

.

.

Pa Lu Bu

.

.

.  
LU BU

"Bentar Yol, sekarang pel olahraga, lu mau nyari mati?"

"Yun, lu kan mantan cowo."

"Lu juga Munaroh."

"I-iya gue juga. Sebagai mantan cowo _gentle_-"

"Lu mah masuknya kategori bishie kek Jiang Wei."

"Oke, cocan. Kita harus berani melewati kelas kita."

"Lewat tangga deket kelas 10-B(angsat) aja."

"Bener juga, tapi masalahnya..." Xun Yu menjeda perkataannya. "Masalahnya Pa Sima Yi suka patrol di lorong."

"Yuni, mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Zhao Yun diraih oleh sesorang lalu punggung tangannya dicium. Beberapa detik Zhao Yun meloading apa yang terjadi.

"Yun gaplok aja gua ikhlas." Bisik Xun Yu pada Zhao Yun.

"Kalian ga ikut pel olahraga?"

"Yuni makin parah jadi aku mau nganter dia pulang." Xun Yu nyengir.

"Yaudah kamu balik aja ke kelas, aku yang bakal nganterin Yuni."

Cao Pi nyulik Zhao Yuni, Xun Yu ditinggal sendiri.

"VAMVANG AWAS LU BESOK!"

"MINGGIRRR!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara berisik seperti kuda lari.

"GUA YANG BAKAL NGANTERIN YUNI PULANG!"

"MA CHAAAOOO! RED HARE SAYAAA!"

Xun Yu merinding seketika suara kek sayap kecoa menggelegar di koridor. Yang bikin Xun Yu tambah merinding itu Lu Bu ga nginjek lantai, melayang kek kecoa yang lagi terbang, Lu Bu terbang menggunakan antenanya.

"PA LU BU TERBANGGG!"

Xun Yu lari. Ma Chao ngejar Cao Pi pake Red Hare. Lu Bu marah kudanya diculik sama Ma Chao. Cao Pi ama Zhao Yun udah di luar sekolah.

"TOLONGGGG GUAAAA! ADA KECOA TERVANGGG!"

Xun Yu terus berlari.

Ma Chao masih ngebawa lari kuda orang.

Lu Bu Chaos mode.

"Hari ini rame sekali ya."

"RAME NDASMUUU!"

.

.  
"ZHAO NAPA LU DISINI?!"

"Aku disuruh ngikut belajar disini sehari sama Babeh, malesin sih..."

"Yol, ngapa lari?"

"Gua kaga mau ditangkep sama Pa Lu Bu, lu sendiri ngapa ngikut lari?"

"Sama Yuanji disuruh olahraga, jadi ya gua ngikut lari aja."

"Ohh..." Xun Yu ga sengaja ngeliat Zhao Yun udah jauh didepan. "VAMVANG LU JAHAT NINGGALIN ANE!"

Hebatnya teriakan Xun Yu terdengar oleh Zhao Yun.

"GUA DICULIKKK BEGOO! TOLONGIN ANA!"

"AH ELAH LU PERINCES NYUSAHIN BAT DAH TINGGAL TONJOK MUKANYA!"

"GAMAU MUKANYA TERLALU GANTENG BUAT DITONJOK!"

"VAMVANG GUA JOROKIN LU KE GOT BESOK!"

"JOROKIN GUA KE GOT BISA NANTI URUSIN YANG BELAKANG DULU AJA NOH!"

Xun Yu ngeliat ke belakang Ma Chao sama Lu Bu makin deket.

"ANJEEERRRRR!"

Apakah mereka akan selamat? Saksikan terus fanfic nista ini tetap di weteb!

Tbc

Makin aneh~

maen WO4 berasa ingin ketawa :v

Nobuyuki special relationship sama Cao Pi terus sama Shi

Mitsun sama Sun Ce. DAN PALING TAKJUB LAGI SAMA ZHONG HUI :v ngukuk njerr

Taigong Wang sama Xun Yu dong :v

yang paling ajaib itu Xiahou Ba sama Hayakawa, disaat loli dan shota dipertemukan

kalo Hanbei sama Xiahou Ba biasa, sama-sama shota


	3. Chapter 3

"Pi,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau turun, Ma Chao sama Pa Lu Bu juga udah gatau ada dimana."

Cao Pi berhenti berlari, lalu berjalan seperti biasa, menghiraukan rengekan Zhao Yun yang minta turun.

"Bentar lagi nyampe."

Btw, Yunyun digendongnya tuh di punggung bukan ala bridal :v

"Nyampe mana?"

"Rumah kamulah emang mau rumah siapa? Aku?"

"..."

"Mau ke rumah aku?"

"E-ENGGA!"

"Rumah aku seberangan sama rumah kamu."

Zhao Yun K.O mendenger kenyataan itu.

"Lu mau bawa sepupu gua kemana Es balok?"

.

Sedikit lagi Xun Yu berhasil keluar dari sekolah, hanya perlu melewati gerbang aja, 1cm menuju gerbang doi ditarik sama seseorang. Xun Yu berekspetasi kalo Guo Jia lah yang menariknya.

Tetapi saat dia memutar kepalanya, wajah doi jadi pucat.

"Pa Zhang Liao apa kabar?" Tanya Xun Yu sambil nyengir.

Hari ini Zhang Liao yang giliran piket menemani satpam di pos.

"Baik, nak Wenruo mau kemana? Sekarang masih jam sebelas."

Xun Yu hampir mau nangis. "Saya mau nganter Yuni pulang Pa, tapi Yuni diculik sama es balok, terus saya ditinggal gitu aja Pa sama Yuni hiks..." curhat Xun Yu pada Zhang Liao.

"Yaudah kalo gitu mending nak Wenruo balik lagi ke kelas, kan sekarang pelajaran olahraga?"

Xun Yu kicep, guru yang lagi piket emang ajaib, tau kalo dia lagi pelajaran olahraga.

"Lebih baik ke kelas sono, daripada disuruh lari keliling sekolah 50 kali."

"Tapi Pa, keco- Pa Lu Bunya kan lagi lari ngejar Ma Chao."

"Itu Hanzo yang lagi nyamar, Lu Bu yang asli lagi otw noh ke kelas."

"APPUAAAHH?!"

_Jadi yang tadi itu bukan Lu Bu?_ Xun Yu sakit ati, kalo dia tau kalo itu Kecoa bohongan dia ga bakal ikut lari dah.

Akhirnya karena itu Xun Yu mau ga mau balik berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, masuk ke dalam kelas dan ganti baju, sampe kelas anak-anak udah pada ganti baju cuman dia yang belum.

"Yol lu ngikut olahragakan?" Tanya Sun Ce.

Xun Yu ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus ngapa belum ganti baju?"

"Suka-suka gua lah."

"Dih ngeggas, Guo Jia bebeb lu ngeggas minta ditenangin."

"Emang gua binatang buas pake acara di tenangin?!"

"Syudah-syudah, jangan pada ngeggas Pa Lu Bu udah di koridor." Lerai Bao Sanniang yang tumben kalem.

Xun Yu mengambil baju olahraganya dari tas, balik badan, Lu Bu udah ada di depan mata.

"Yolanda kenapa kamu belum ganti baju?"

"Tadi saya abis nemenin Yuni di UKS pa."

"Terus?"

"Yuni diculik Pa."

"Sama?"

"Es balok berjalan Pa ... hiks."

"Jangan ngawur kamu, lebih baik kamu ganti baju sana."

Pas Xun Yu mau keluar kelas doi dicegat lagi sama Lu Bu.

"Berarti Zilong sakit?"

"Iya pa."

"Terus Cao Pi kemana?"

"Nyulik Yuni Pa... maksudnya nganterin Yuni ke rumah."

"Baiklah dah sono ganti baju."

Xun Yu sedikit bersyukur Lu Bu masih dalam mode kalem.

.

"Jawab! Lu mau kemanain sepupu gua!"

"Ini tunangan gua, apa salahnya nganter tunangan ndiri ke rumah?" Tanya Cao Pi agak nyolot.

"Sepupu tercinta gua mana sudi dianter sama mahluk mesom macem lu."

"Kalo dia ga sudi gamungkin dia mau jadi tunangan gua."

"Chikian, lebih-"

"Sutttt... Zilong diem aja." Wen Yang berdeham sok. "Oke, lu boleh nganter sepupu gua ke rumah tapi buktikan kalo kaliam udah tunangan."

"Oke."

Cao Pi nurunin Zhao Yun, terus Cao Pi menghadap Zhao Yun dengan muka serius.

"Zihuan! Lu mau apain gua?!"

Wajah Cao Pi mendekat. Zhao Yun menutup kedua matanya erat, jantung dag dig dug, muka udah merah kek kepiting rebus.

Chu

Cao Pi nyium dahi Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun masih nutup mata gamau buka sebelum disuruh.

"Dahi sepupu gua!"

"Kok elu yang malah sewot sih?"

"Gua kagak tau kalo elu mau cium sepupu gua."

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, lebih baik kau minggir."

"Appa?! Membuktikan apanya? Kamu hanya menodai sepupuku saja."

Perlahann Zhao Yun membuka matanya, sekarang yang Zhao Yun lihat seperti seorang ultramen yang akan melawan titan yang menginvasi kota.

_Urggh.. sejak kapan sepupuku menjadi sensi tentang diriku?_

"Bersiaplah kau es balok!"

"_Nozomu tokoroda!_"

Zhao Yun kicep sama kelakuan sepupu ples tunangan dadakannya, daripada memisahkan mereka Zhao Yun lebih baik ke konbini sekalian mabal pelajaran olahraga, toh sebenernya Zhao Yun tau kalo itu kecoa bohongan, pas balik badan Zhao Yun bertemu dengan keluarga bahagia yang tidak sedarah.

"Maemunah?!" Zhao Yun kaget dengan keberadaan adik kelasnya yang tiba-tiba. "Kan sekarang belum pulang sekolah kok elu udah bareng aja sama anak elit sama anak lu yang mirip sama JB." kata Zhao Yun agak nyindir, nyindir-nyindir iri.

"Tadi dipulangin lho sama Pa Zhang Liao karena ada rapat guru tapi cuman kelas 10nya doang sih." Jiang Wei senyum polos, walaupun keliatan polos aslinya dalam ada niatan untuk menyindir. "Senpai sendiri lagi mesra-mesraan sama tunangan baru."

Mendengar kata itu Zhao Yun langusng kesel . "Tunangan ya, ya, ya, BUKAN."

"Terus kalo bukan tunangan apa? Hasil perjodohan mendadak?"

"Mending lu pergi aja, jangan bikin gua tambah emosi."

"Hmmm... tapi mereka ga dilerai?"

"Kagak, mending gua pulang sendiri dah."

Zhao Yun pun berjala di bagian kanan sisi jalan agar terhindar dari efek pertengkaran Cao Pi, dan sepupunya. Jiang Wei bersama pacar, dan adik pacarnya pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Zhao Yun.

"Enaknya sendiri~"

Selama perjalanan Zhao Yun bersiul-siul riang, sampai di konbini dekat rumahnya, dia menemukan sebuah iklan yang tertempel di dinding kaca konbini.

MAU MENGATASI MASALAH TENTANG:

PERJODOHAN

STRESS

KEHIDUPAN YANG ANEH

SEPUPU ANDA YANG NCEST

KOUHAI YANG MENYEBALKAN

DIJADIIN HODE SAMA AUTHOR

Hubungi nomer dibawah ini:

WA: 01234556

CP: Zhang_Jiao

Zhao Yun cuman kedap kedip kek orang cacingan melihat, dia agak bingung kok iklan sama dengan apa yang dia alami, jangan-jangan ada yang bilang ke seseorang kalo dia udah ingun menyudahi semua ini?

"Senpai, kita ketemu lagi."

Sebelum Zhao Yun membalikkan badan, dan menyapa balik atau nggegas ke orang itu dia hanya bisa menghela nafas terlebih dahulu agar tenang saat menghadapi orang itu.

Zhao Yun pun berbalik, doi masang wajah masam, bisa-bisanya dia ketemu lagi sama kouhai yang sangat menyebalkan, namun satu rumah dengannya.

"Maemunah mau apa lu?"

"Kok senpai ngeggas sih? Aku kan cuman mau nganter Xiahou Ba beli majalah game baru."

"Oh." Terus Zhao Yun buang muka terus masuk ke konbini.

"Senpai lu napa sih? PMS?" Tanya Zhong Hui pada Jiang Wei.

"Auk lagi emosi kali gegara ditinggal berantem."

Didalem sana, Zhao Yun lupa mau beli apa, tetapi pas doi udah di depan rak majalah, dia melihat komik yang sedang dia tunggu tapi ... saat dia mengambil tuh komik, dan membukanya. Wajahnya pucet tiba-tiba, doi tutup tuh komik agak keras. Tuh komik ternyata doujinshi sarap yang menggunakan kaver komik favoritnya.

"Ni konbini bejat amat pake acara jual doujinshi babehnya si Jiang Wei sama babehnya Sima Shi." Zhao Yun menutup matanya, antara jijik sama ingin ketawa bercampur, sekarang dia lagi nutup mulutnya biar ga ngakak keras saat mengingat halaman itu. Halaman ketiga, yang paling nista, yang paling ingin disobek sampe ditinyuh pake air panas.

"Ka Yuni kenapa?"

Zhao Yun langsung kembali dalan posisi tegak kedua tangan disamping, terus melihat ke arah si penanya. Ternyata benar yang sedang mempertanyakan kewarasan seorang Zhao Yun adalah shota paling kawaeh kesayangan Jiang Wei sama Zhong Hui -pssst, doi disini jadi adeknya si Hiu-

"Itu anu ... majalah disini rame." Yuni bohong, doi ga tega bilang komik takutnya Xiahou Ba penasaran sama tuh komik syialand.

"Ka Yuni baca majalah itu?" Tunjuk Xiahou Ba pada majalah dengan kafer dua cowo yang mungkin tidak asing untuk Zhao Yun sendiri.

Zhao Yun cuman nyengir terus ketawa garing, _ITUKAN MAJALAH GAME BL?!_

_Tapi ... kok kavernya menjebak ya? Seinget aku kaver game BL ga gitu tapi aku tau kalo disitu bagian majalah game BL._

Zhao Yun mundur secara perlahan, doi ingin ngabur sebelum ada kakaknya ples kouhai yang paling menyebalkan seumur hidup itu muncul.

"Ba, aku duluan ya dadah~"

"Dadah Ka Yuni~"

Zhao Yun berhasil keluar dari konbini dengan selamat, tetapi muncul masalah baru setelah dia berhasil keluar dari konbini.

"Yuni lu kemana aja? Aku cariin daritadi."

Zhao Yun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wujud seseorang didepannya itu berantakan pake banget baju seragam juga sampe sobek-sobek.

"Zihuan, ke rumah gua yuk, elu kek abis digebuk massa sama orang sekampung, gua lagi baik nih, baju seragam lu bakal gua perbaikin sampe rumah."

Orang itu pun ditarik sama Zhao Yun ke rumah.

TBC

:v yak kok agak kacau ya? Hmmm... uts b jermanku kek rapot SMA mzz 6 dan 7 gut!


	4. Chapter 4

Sesampainya di rumah Zhao Yun, ga ada siapa-siapa dirumah, pintu ga dikunci, Zhao Yun berpikir kalo tadi pas sepupunya keluar rumah ga dikunci -mungkin niatnya cuman keluar bentaran ke warung mbak Zhurong- tapi ... masalahnya adalah saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya sekarang kek kapal pecah seperti abis ada badai yang masuk ke dalem rumah numpang ngancurin rumah. Zhao Yun enggak mau berpikir kalau sepupunya itu yang bikin rumah Bapaknya kek kapal pecah, cuman ... ya, Zhao Yun tau kalo hari ini siswa dari sekolah elit yang ga jauh dari SMA Ku Rindu Kamu 69 itu pulangnya cepet tapi tugas bejibun.

"Rumahmu rapi sekali Yuni." kata Cao Pi sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Lu niat muji apa ngejek sih?" tanya Zhao Yun sedikit kesal.

"Rumah gua lebih ancur dari lu."

"Oh, oh ya penghuni rumah lu kan lebih wah daripada gua ya. Silahkan duduk di sofa, maaf kalau banyak majalah bertebaran di atas sofa." Zhao Yun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya, berniat untuk mengambil peralatan untuk menjahit.

Cao Pi pun duduk di sofa itu, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zhao Yun banyak majalah berserakan ditambah dengan gambar-gambar hasil karya seseorang yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas sofa. Dari banyak majalah, dan gambar yang tergeletak, ada gambar yang menarik perhatian seorang Zihuan, dan penasaran siapakah yang menggambar itu, tepat dengan kembalinya Zhao Yun ke ruang keluarga dari kamarnya, Cao Pi mengambil gambar itu, lalu menunjukkannya kepada Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi menunjukkan gambar hasil tangan Zhao Yun, di gambar itu ada seorang anak cowo memakai seragam sekolah perempuan.

Muka Zhao Yun langsung sepet kek orang minum air lemon langsung dari buahnya, dia ga mau bilang sebenernya itu hasil kesetressan Zhao Yun karena pelajaran, dan sepupunya.

"Yuni ini juga, aku ingin nanya soal gambar ini." Cao Pi mengambil gambar lain dari sofa itu. "Mereka siapa?"

Cao Pi menunjuk gambarannya yang kedua, di gambar itu ada orang yang mirip persis dengan Cao Pi dan seseorang berambut oranye.

"Ituuu..." Mata Zhao Yun pergi melihat yang lain, dia tidak mau mengingat apa yang dia gambar saat dia stress. Zhao Yun ingin nangesh saat ini juga, aibnya kebuka semua, sama tunangan dadakannya. "hehehehe... biasa kerjaan sepupu gua." Zhao Yun cuman bisa bilang itu, iya, kalau itu karya sepupunya, lagipula dia gambar itu juga gegara sepupunya ngasih ide begitu. "Gua .. juga gatau dia gambar itu siapa..." Alih-alih Zhao Yun membereskan majalah, dan gambar yang berserakan di atas sofa.

"Hmmm..." Cao Pi menaruh gambar itu di atas meja, lalu duduk di atas sofa.

"Baju seragamnya." pinta Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi pun melepas seragamnya, lalu memberikan seragam putihnya yang sudah sobek-sobek pada Zhao Yun.

"Yun, sekalian dong obatin luka-luka gua."

Zhao Yun ngambil seragam Cao Pi kasar terus ngeliatin Cao Pi dengan tatapan kesel, _guakan cuman mau ngejahit baju seragam lu yang rusak gegara si tiang listrik, kaga pake sosoan so sweet ngobatin luka._

Zhao Yun tidak membalas perkataan Cao Pi, dia hanya fokus menjahit seragam. Rasanya seperti rumah sendiri, itu yang dirasakan Cao Pi sekarang, dan dia ngambil remot TV seenak jidat, terus nyalain TV. Zhao Yun sih selow soalnya dia juga suka begitu di rumah orang terutama di rumah Om Zhuge Liang kalo udah disuruh pergi bareng Jiang Wei ke sekolah.

"Yuni, lu tau stabilokan?"

"Tau, yang buat nandain hal-hal yang penting di buku paket."

"Yun, sini tangan lu."

"Gua lagi ngejahit seragam lu."

"Bentaran gua mau nandain lu."

"Nandain apa?!" Zhao Yun sewot.

"Nandain kalo elu tuh jodoh gua, dan ga boleh ada yang nge_booking_ elu selain gua."

"Gua ogah sama lu, kerjaan lu gombalin gua, dan gua jijik, lagipula kalo aku nikah sama kamu, aku gabakal bahagia nanti."

"Kalo aku berhenti ngegombalin kamu lagi gimana?"

"Ga gimana-gimana."

"Kamu tetep ga bakal suka sama aku gitu?"

"Hn."

Zhao Yun berhenti menjahit, terus ngeliat Cao Pi kesel, ingin banget dia jahit mulut Cao Pi biar ga ngeggombal garing kepadannya, tapi ya daripada-daripada, dia menusukkan jarumnya pada seragam Cao Pi, lalu memberikkan tangan kanannya pada Cao Pi. Cao Pi meraih tangan kanannya Zhao Yun dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku, apa arti kebahagiaan untukmu?"

Pertanyaan itu ... membuat Zhao Yun terdiam sejenak, menarik tangannya pelan, mulutnya masih tertutup rapat, dia bingung mau menjawab apa, akhirnya Zhao Yun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia kembali menjahit baju seragam Cao Pi.

Cao Pi juga tampak biasa saja, dan kembali pada aktivitasnya -nonton TV kabel-.

"Udah selesai, tinggal celana lu." Zhao Yun ngelempar kasar baju seragamnya ke muka Cao Pi.

Cao Pi berdiri dari sofa, baru buka kancing dan nurunin celana, penganggu dateng tanpa ketok pintu terlebih dahulu.

"ASTAGFIRULLOH! ISTIGHFAR OI KALIAN!"

RALAT.

Tiang listrik ga mungkin ngucap begitu, mungkin kalo dia adalah Kanetsugu ada persentase dia teriak gitu.

"ANGGUR LU MAU APAIN SEPUPU GUA?!"

Zhao Yun pasang muka pokerface, _kalo udah kaya gini ceritanya bakal susah nih_.

"Yuni, cuman mau memperbaiki celana gua yang robek-robek."

"BUOHONG! BUKTINYA NI RUMAH KEK KAPAL PECAH!"

Zhao Yun mulai bete. Otak Wen Yang mulai jungkir balik. Cao Pi kembali memakai celananya, terua duduk lagi di sofa, kedua kakinya diangkat dan ditaruh di atas paha Zhao Yun.

"Apa ni maksudnya?"

"Jait."

"Bukan minta pijetin?"

"Kamukan bukan aki-aki tukang pijet yang suka lewat depan rumah, jadi ngapain aku minta kamu pijit?"

Zhao Yun diem, nunduk ngeliat kebawah, mau ngejait celananya tapi ... di dalam pikirannya sekarang sedang berlari kesana-kemari bukan, bukan karena kaki Cao Pi bau. sekarang Zhao Yun sedang berpikir gimana caranya dia bisa membereskan rumah sebelum penghuni rumah yang lain muncul.

"Yuni,"

"Yaaa...?" Zhao Yun mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah Cao Pi.

Tumben-tumbenan Zhao Yun ngebales panggilan Cao Pi selaw.

"Aku bantuin beresin rumah kamu."

"Ga-ga usah, biar aku sama sepupu aku yang rada sedeng itu aja, hahaha..."

"Yaudah." Cao Pi berdiri dari sofa.

"Celananya?"

"Gausah, besok aku beli yang baru aja."

"Ha? terus atasannya juga?"

"Ga."

"Orkay ngegembel." ejek Wen Yang yang numpang lewat ke kulkas yang ada di bagian kanan ruangan.

"Chikian, udah diem atau aku lakban mulut kamu."

Wen Yang memutar badannya. "Sekarang sepupuku yang manis berpihak sama olkay demen gombal? Jangan-jangan kamu udah mulai jatuh sama dia ya?"

"Si-si-siapa yang jatuh?! denger Chiki gopean, AKU-TIDAK-AKAN-PERNAH-JATUH-PADANYA."

"Kalau ga akan pernah kenapa kamu dengan senang hati menjahit seragamnya padahal dia mampu beli yang baru."

"SERAH GUA DONG! SALAH ELU JUGA BIKIN SERAGAM DIA ROBEK-ROBEK!"

Zhao Yun mulai emosi entah kenapa dia ingin banget ngontak seseorang yang namanya tertera di iklan konbini tadi. Cao Pi masih berdiri di tempat, nontonin mereka berdua yang lagi opera sabun. Wen Yang otewe ngeggas.

"ABIS DIA NGAJAK BERANTEM GUA!"

"YANG ADA ELU YANG NGAJAK BERANTEM DIA!"

"Lapangan komplek luas noh, kalo berantem jangan di rumah."

"CHIKI GOPEAN GUA GAMAU TAU! NI RUMAH KUDU UDAH RAPIH LAGI SEBELUM PENGHUNI RUMAH PADA PULANG! TITIK! ELU YANG BERESIN NIH RUMAH SENDIRIAN! BYE!"

Zhao Yun balik badan terus keluar dari rumah, Cao Pi ngekor dibelakangnya, Zhao Yun jalan diekori sama Cao Pi sampe depan komplek, Zhao Yun agak risih dibuatnya, Zhao Yun pun membalikkan badannya.

"Berhenti ngekorin aku, mending kamu pulang sono." titah Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi muter badannya terus berjalan membelakangi Zhao Yu, Zhao Yun kicep untuk kesekian kalinya, oke perintahnya diikuti olehnya tanpa ada protes, semakin lama Cao Pi semakin menjauh dari dirinya, hati ingin memanggilnya lagi tapi karena sudah menyuruh dia pergi ya ... apa boleh buat. Tapi tiba-tiba Cao Pi berhenti dan menengok ke belakang melihat ke arah Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi tersenyum seakan tau apa yang ingin Zhao Yun katakan padanya. "Apa kamu mau memanggilku lagi untuk menemanimu?"

"E-e-enggak!"

"Yasudah." Cao pi kembali berjalan.

"Aaa ... Hmph." Zhao Yun pun memutar badan, sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

(Ente kok jadi tsunder gitu sih Yun? jijik ah)

Sesampainya di depan konbini Zhao Yun kembali menelaah iklan-iklan yang tertempel di kaca, satu-satu dia bacain sampai ada iklan aneh lagi yang dia temukan.

RECOMMENDED SELLER

SEDIA JASA SEWA PACAR LAKI-LAKI/PEREMPUAN!

MAU NGETEST KESETIAAN TUNANGAN ANDA?

MAU NGEPRANK TEMEN SEKELAS?

MAU JALAN-JALAN TANPA DIEJEK JOMBLO SAMA TEMEN?

GAMAU PUNYA PACAR TAPI INGIN JALAN BERDUA?

BOSEN 19 TAHUN NGEJOMBLO TERUS?

AYO HUBUNGI NOMOR DI BAWAH INI!

01987456 (Sun Ce)

"Si Sun Ce bikin iklan jasa sewa pacar buat apa coba? jangan-jangan tuh anak berkomplot sama Pa Cao Cao?" gumam Zhao Yun tanpa pikir panjang. tapi lama-kelamaan Zhao Yun penasaran apakah jasa sewa ini benar-benar bisa dipercaya atau tidak, masalahnya ditulisan paling atas ada kalimat yang membuat klien ragu untuk menggunakan jasa sewa itu.

Daripada kepikiran sampe kebawa mimpi Zhao Yun iseng-iseng nyoba, diteleponlah Sun Ce sama dia.

_"Halo dengan Sun Ce boy/girlfriend delivery service?"_

"Lu kate barang apa pake acara deliveri segala?!" sewot Zhao Yun.

_"Ternyata elu Yun, lu udah sehat dari acara jantungan elu gegara jadi tunangan dadakan anaknya Pa Cao Cao."_

"Diem lu, aku mau nanya apa bener lu sedia jasa sewa pacar?"

_"Mata lu tajem juga ternyata bisa baca iklan gua yang berukuran 3x4 itu, hahahaha..."_

_"SUN CEEEE MATIKAN TELEPONMU!"_

_"NANTI PAK ADA KLIEN NELPON!"_

Zhao Yun mendengar suara teriakan kecoa dari hapenya, sepertinya pelajaran olahraga masih berlangsung dan Sun Ce tetap saja melanggar aturan yang dibuat oleh Pa Lu Bu, membawa ponsel di saku celana saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, misalnya.

"Sun Ce, aku mau nyoba jasa elu sehari buat hari sabtu, kaga ada kriteria pokoknya lu pilih random aja."

_"Yuni bukannya elu udah ada Cao Pi ya?"_

"SERAH GUA! pokoknya sabtu udah ada, gua tunggu di kafe deket sekolah!"

Zhao Yun mematikan teleponnya, sekarang setelah mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, Zhao Yun mulai menyesali perkataannya, pertama dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sebenarnya kenapa dia menggunakan jasa sewa pacar? apa karena dia memang tidak ingin dengan Cao Pi? karena dia mengatakan itu tanpa sadar? atau karena hanya penasaran dengan jasa sewa pacar?

TBC

okee ... tadinya mau banting setir jadi ke serius banget tapi ga jadi :v becozzz aku jadi bingung, konfliknya lupa lagi mau apa aja, nulis di catetan khusus cerita juga males jadi paling ntar ada versi revisinya :v


End file.
